


Pleasurable Business

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru Tashio, head of Tashio corps, was always vying to be number one. Yet Naraku of Kumo corps was always there, fighting him every step of the way. It pissed him off beyond belief and he took it out on everyone that so much as looked at him. To bad for him the most important person in his life is fed up with being his whipping girl. Soon he'll have to make a choice, what's more important his business or her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable Business

**Author's Note:**

> For: MissMayHirai I hope you like it hun!

Kagome winced lightly as she listened to her boss's cold harsh voice through the thick oak door. He wasn't one for showing emotions or yelling but when he got pissed it was downright scary. He wasn't known as the killing perfection of the business world for nothing. At the young age of twenty five he was head of Tashio corps and his empire kept expanding. It was estimated by the time her was in his forties he would be richer and more powerful then Bill Gates.

No one doubted it.

Yet there was one man standing in his way, Narku, CEO of Kumo corps. The only thing close to a rival for the Tashio empire. As it was both companies were trying to land a contract with the same company. Hence why Sesshoumaru was so on edge lately. He was literally taking it out on everyone in the company.

She had the joy of being his personal sectary. She shifted the files in her arms as she chewed on her bottom lip. She glanced out to the hall way and saw her friend Sango and gave her a tired smile.

Sango merely shook her head her dark brown hair brushing the back of her dark gray business shirt. With a wave of her hand, her wedding ring glinting in the light, and ushered Kagome on. Once again thanking God that she was just another office worker and not his personal sectary.

Kagome rolled her blue eyes but straightened her shoulders and lifted a slim pale hand to knock on the oak door. She heard a muffled come in and cautiously opened the door. "Mr. Tasiho." She kept her face calm as dark gold eyes met hers. He dismissed her without a thought and turned to the young teenage girl standing in front of him.

"Until your grades improve you will not be seeing Shippo is that understood young lady?" His voice was low and clam. Daring her to disagree.

Kagome let out a low sigh as Rin clenched her fists and nodded her head, her doe brown eyes glassy with unshed tears. "Yes father." With that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Kagome turned to her boss a slight frown on her face, she knew he was stressed but taking it out on his own daughter was pushing it a tad bit to far. "Sesshoumaru you didn't have to be so mean to her, she only got a B plus on that last test."

Cold gold eyes zeroed in on her. "It's unacceptable she should be getting A's that boy of yours is a distraction." He watched with bored eyes as his sectary and girlfriend bristled at his comment.

Kagome stalked over to his desk and slammed down the files in her hands, leaning down to hiss lightly at him. "If you don't knock this shit off real soon it's going to be over between us. I understand you're stressed but I will not have you talk bad about the people I care about. I love you Seshsoumaru but I'm sick of this crap. Every time you and Naraku-san go after the same contract it's the same moody bullshit from you. You take out your anger and frustration on all of us and all we do is try to help you! I myself go above and beyond!"

He merely leaned back in his leather chair. "It's your job to help me. You're my personal sectary…" His voice was bland as if he was explaining to a child why they had to go to school.

Kagome threw her hands up in the air letting out a frustrated groan. "You know what? No, not anymore. I quit! I'm going back to my desk job on the floor and another thing. We're through, done, over. I'm done being your whipping girl! God, you're almost as bad as Inu Yasha was at his worst!" With that she stomped out of the room leavening behind a stunned business tycoon.

 


End file.
